gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced European Union
The , abbreviated as AEU, is one of the three major world powers during 2307 AD in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. AEU consists of most of the nation states in Europe and some of the territories in Africa. Background The Advanced European Union is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of Iceland, the islands of the Barents Sea, Greenland, Anatolia, European Russia and most of the traditional continent of Europe. Its institutional makeup is comparable to that of the real-world European Union. Despite the AEU's control of the presently incomplete orbital elevator tower in Africa, it possesses very little territory on that continent. The community operates under the arbitration of a parliamentary body. As of 2307 AD, the AEU's orbital elevator is still not completed but in operational status. However, it has developed a new type of mobile suit capable of drawing energy from the orbital elevator, starting with the AEU Enact. The new MS technology is part of AEU's new military expansionism objective. AEU is also known to have trade arms, notably the AEU-05 AEU Hellion to other nations and organizations as well as terrorists. It is also shown that it placed more troops and armed forces in the orbital tower than the number of troops that should be placed in the orbital towers according to an international treaty, Republic of Moralia Established in the year 2284 AD, the (French: République de Moralia) occupies the geographic locale of the real-life Principality of Monaco. 94% of its estimated population of 3,180,000 are non-citizens, residing under visa as foreign labor; over 20% of its roughly 4000 civilian corporations are private military companies (PMCs). The nation attracts investment from PMCs by offering them a range of benefits. The country seems to have been taken in by the Advanced European Union after the conflict with Celestial Being. PMC Trust (Private Military Company Trust) is an alliance of private military companies within the Republic of Moralia, where its activities have been of singular benefit to the local economy. Its collective armed operatives form the functional mercenary equivalent of a standing army, amongst which Ali al-Saachez serves as a key field officer. Besides mercenary deployment on demand, the company otherwise provides services relating to the training of military personnel and the transport and development of weapons. AEU Alliance Charter *Africa *EuropeMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 2 "Gundam Meister" **Belarus ** European Russia ** Finland ** France ** Germany ** Greece ** Hungary ** Ireland **Italy ** Moralia **Norway ** Poland **Sweden ** Spain **Turkey ** United Kingdom **Ukraine *North America **Greenland Mechanics Mobile Weapons Vehicles & Support Units *Workloader *Cargo Aircraft List of Members *'Patrick Colasour' - AEU forces ace pilot. A hot-blooded guy. *'Kati Mannequin' - Colasour's Commander *'Ali al-Saachez' - a former Middle Eastern guerrilla that enjoys fighting and became a mercenary for a living. He's also a mobile suit pilot for the AEU, under the French Foreign Legion. *'Fon Spaak' - was a hired mercenary who piloted the AEU mobile armor AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7. *'Emilio Ribisi' - he was an AEU mobile suit pilot. *'Sumeragi Lee Noriega' - she was an AEU tactical commander and strategist who commanded Emilio Ribisi, before she joined Celestial Being. References AEU Territory From 00S102.png|AEU Territory Map File:Map Republic of Moralia.png|Map of the Republic of Moralia External links *AEU on Wikipedia